Trained Seals
These quests are given by The Undeadmaster at An Open Grave in Pleaston's Outer Limits. Trained Seals Briefing As you approach the now excavated grave, an oddly familiar gentleman is rather casually standing in the middle of it. “Don’t mind us!” the…man…says, clearly speaking via sock puppet. “Nothing to see here, no, nothing at all! Just enjoying the night air!” The puppet coughs and more dirt flies out of its mouth. “Wait…you’re a zombie too! And an F.U. student by the looks of you! Not that we know of nor have any ties to the University in any way, shape, or form.” Another cough. “Anyways, you may have noticed the murderous Zombie Hunters roaming around town. They carry little pins with them. Bring some to us and we’ll reward you!” Summary Bring 5 Zombie Hunter Seals to The Undeadmaster. Quest Completion "You can actually go toe-to-toe with those barbarians? Thank goodness!" The man tosses the pins down into the grave from whence he presumably came. 'In that case, five is nowhere near enough!" More Trained Seals Briefing “More, yes, MORE! They may seem like worthless trinkets to you, but let’s just say they have sentimental value to us.” The sock puppets cackle. It is…off-putting. “Now that we know how beastly you are in combat, perhaps we should raise the stakes, hm?” Summary Bring 10 Zombie Hunter Seals to The Undeadmaster. Quest Completion “Huzzah!” the man says, tossing the new stack of pins once more into the pit at your feet. “We wish it didn’t have to be this way, with all of the bloodshed and the hitting, but they started it, you. Oh yes!” You swear the puppets’ eyes narrow. “…did they ever start it.” Again with the Seals?! Briefing “Oh ho, hee hee, such work you do for us! They’re here for us, you know. Sure, they may put on airs of fighting the undead at large, but it’s all a sham!" The man and his puppets gesture for you to come closer. The puppet voice whispers to you, “There’s something foul afoot at your University and these Hunters are a part of it. Having not even been there let alone intimate connections to the place ourselves, we cannot vouch for such hearsay.” Cough. “We might, though, have some useful information for you…but more pins! Yes! Always more pins!” Summary Bring 25 Zombie Hunter Seals to The Undeadmaster. That's right. 25. Quest Completion The man does a bit of a jig, hugging the Seals to himself before tossing them into the grave with conviction. Then with a mighty whoop, he proceeds to dive headfirst and, well, puppet first into the grave! Next Grave Findings As you lower yourself into the open grave, which totally seems like a reasonable thing to be doing, you notice an opening leading into a small alcove. A lantern flickers in the corner over a small table covered with notes and drawings…all related to you. Your arrival at F.U. on the Deckjoke, your first night at the Mordorms, the beginnings of your training, ALL OF IT. OMG CREEPY. Investigate the Table A closer look at the table reveals several documents that look pretty important to you along with a few scattered Fubars. With The Undeadmaster clearly having run for the hills, you can't imagine it'll hurt anything to snatch some of them for yourself! Turning to leave, you notice that, to the West, there's a trail of dirt leading straight into what appears to be a recently collapsed tunnel. You find Inane Babble by The Undeadmaster! You find a Senior Combination Piece! Investigate the Wall One of the walls of The Undeadmaster’s alcove recently caved in, and you can see thin slits of light over the top of all of the dirt and rock. However, after a careful inspection of the debris, you discern that it’s made up of incredibly rare Mithril Dirt. You’ll need some sort of ''legendary'' shovel to break through this! Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:WikiBot Typocheck Category:Pleasanton